Jormungand:Assassins
by Bashabuttonstories
Summary: All you assassins are the same, crazy, Psychotic, that's right, but how psychotic can we get? First person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Jormungand, But there isn't much to write about! but then I had an Idea. Screw doing a romance for Koko and Valmet, Screw R's final thoughts, what about the assassins? The psychotic assassins, these are the stories of the assassins of the Jormungand world. P.S, this is partly because I wanted to do something different.**

* * *

Chapter 1. It's just so much fun!

Boom. Blood splatted on the wall.

Boom! Did you see that guy? His head split open! It was fucking awesome!

Boom. Let the bodies hit the floor.

Boom. Let the bodies hit the floor.

I laughed, they kept coming and coming and coming and I just laughed as their bodies fell, split open and were torn apart by the torrent of my two beloved gold M1911's. It was funny how little I knew about these guns, so normally I'd just trust the dealer. And boy I trusted Kasper Hekmatyar. And he may have called me a disgusting waste of life, but I still bought the guns, and this contract was just awesome. I heard the click of my left gun, dead man's click, a moved my right gun across and shot the guy climbing the stairs, he fell, I laughed again.

I spun and dived behind cover as the security started to pin me, I'd had my fun, I called Big bear in.

"Oh big bear? I could really use the extra firepower!" He shouted down my mic.

"What was that? I thought you said you were having fun." He snickered.

"Funny. Now shoot them." He tsked into the mic, and with a few shots of his , they were behind cover, the blood of their friends exploded heads coating them.

"Look at all the Blood! Ahahahaha!" Oh it was beautiful! So beautiful... I slipped the two extra mags back into the guns, and stepped back into he choke point.

"Uh, Vicious Kitty? You have blood on your arse. Damn. I never noticed how tight those hot pants are, me gusta."

"Shaddup Big bear, I'm way out of your league."

"I'm British and classy, you love me, plus I doubt you'd find anyone more willing to tolerate your psychotic nature." I heard the gun explode and the bullet tear throw another guy. "Two flanking you."

I spun, shot the two guys, Big bear shot the two aiming their guns at me, and I turned back to the choke point.

"This is fun. When is ladybug getting here?"

"Now. Run." Ducked into cover, I threw my smoke grenade, regretting the fact I had to evacuate. Ladybug appeared, in his red AMD black helicopter, at the window of this massive skyscraper, he aligned the door perfectly, I smashed into the room, heard the clutter of footsteps enter the room. I jumped, smashed through the window, turned, and fired the rest of my bullets into the room as I flew into the side of the helicopter. I slid across it's metal floor, AMD hit the back door.

"Oof." I slid my guns back in the holster, quickly stood and shut the bullet proof door as they began shooting.

We picked up Big bear right on time, getting away just as the cops burst through the door onto the roof. Although it was funny to see the first one blown to pieces by the mine.

"So. Fun. Job well done!" I grinned.

"It was supposed to be a stealth mission."

"It was! There was no one left alive, except for the cops and like, three security dudes. No witnesses to the crime, complete stealth."

"Your mind boggles me."

"My mind is a genius." We laughed, and I leaned against the door.

Another fun day.

"So. How about that date?" Big bear asked me, in his tuxedo.

"Maybe I would consider it if you were in more appropriate cloths for a battle situation.

"You can't talk, in those hot pants, and that tank top."

"Touche. Here's my second answer. Piss off." I flipped him off. We laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I just want to do more chapters of these psychotic assassins, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with more, because I love writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 2. The voices in my head.

I always thought of the way in which I became an assassin as disturbing. I hate everyone. Humans are disgusting creatures, vermin, pests to be exterminated, and there are few people who take up the job of the exterminator. I sat in my room as a child, watching the people walk and laugh on the pavement, going about their insignificant lives, I planned so many ways to kill them all.

So when the company approached me, I was happy to take the spot of Assassin. My first contract was easy, I slit his throat in the chemical arms factory, and disappeared without a trace, watching from afar as the incinerating explosions blasted in my vision.

The voices were pleased with my work, and I gladly killed and killed, completing contract after contract. I got cocky, and accepted the contract to kill Koko Hekmatyar. It was a big mistake, one I regret as I sat behind cover, listening to the sounds of bullets whizzing past me. I saw Valmet take Koko by the hand and run, as Lehm peppered me with bullets. My unconventional flamethrower was fun to use, but if I attempted to kill Lehm with a flamethrower, I would end up dead. First I would have to be in range.

The voices told me to run. The voices are always correct. The voices keep me alive.

I dived behind cover as Lutz's sniper fired, destroying a chunk of the cover I dived behind.

I popped up, looked at the enemy positions and ducked before I was killed. This assassination had gone pear shaped, but it was worth it for the chance to fight professionals.

I jumped over there cover and rushed to the Pilar, as the voices told me. I popped out and burned the cover Lehm was hiding behind, I saw him yelp in pain as the tip of his elbow was burnt, he popped out and continued to fire.

"LUTZ! Focus on the assassin! Lehm! Get out of there! Wilee! Get the car!" Koko shouted orders, giving her position away to me. The voices told me to rush her, so I did. Lehm missed as he rolled out of cover, and had to insert a fresh clip, giving me time to get to cover. I was met with Valmet's boot, and I grinned as the pain tingled in my jaw.

"How fun!" I chuckled, and fired my flamethrower attempting to burn Valmet, she jumped back, grabbing Koko and falling into cover.

I got up and walked forwards, looming over Koko, I placed my finger on the trigger, and prepared to roast Koko.

Goodbye. The voices said, and I was jerked forward, I felt the bullet pass through me, for a split second, before feeling disappeared, and I fell to my knees. Koko got up, and loomed over me.

"Assassins, disgusting Creatures."

"All humans, are disgusting. Especially people like you, Koko Hekmatyar." I retorted, starting to feel light headed.

"Really? Because I think people are simply misguided, And..." Koko whispered the plans of Jormungand into his ear, backed off, AMD motioned to Valmets Gun.

"N-no Koko, you shouldn't have to kill."

"It's not killing, it's hunting. I'm hunting a creature." She pulled the ham!er back, and pulled the trigger.

Bye Bye. The voices said.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
